


i've learned to count on you

by Applemysteries



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applemysteries/pseuds/Applemysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll learn that no one writes songs about the ones that come easy, and loving this town, this boy, it’s never been easy. But she’s had 3,100 days of easy, and that’s enough time to know that easy isn’t what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've learned to count on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicajoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicajoned/gifts).



She wants to tell him that they can't be in love because her parents used to be in love once and so did his parents and Lilly's parents too and now it's all gone. She wants to tell him that they can't be in love because she doesn't want to lose him.

Instead, when he asks her if she loves him back she nods and says, “Yeah.” And if she wants to run screaming the second after she says it and ignores his phone call in the cafeteria the very next day because she can feel her lungs collapsing underneath her skin, well, that’s between her and God.

Instead, he says, “I love you, Veronica. Do you love me?” and she says, “Yeah.”

Less than a week later and she’s standing outside in the glittering sunlight, listening to him break up with her, and watching him leave her.

She tells everyone she’s fine and that it was just unexpected, and if she cries her eyes out alone in the shower because she loves him and now it’s all gone, well, you know what they say, epic love’s grand.  

//

3,100. The number of days, give or take a few, since they’ve interacted in any way. But it’s Logan, so when he calls, of course she answers.

It’s easy, how quickly they fall back into their old rhythms. But it’s frightening too, because as good as their old rhythms could be they still involved a lot of ruined lives and bloodshed and too many half healed wounds. And while epic certainly has perks, there’s something to be said for stability, at least, that’s what she’s telling herself.

A few days though, and boy, is that stability line just not cutting it anymore. She feels a spark beneath her skin, a sense of purpose; she’s alive. Neptune is still the place that she’s spent nine years running away from, still teeming with corruption and sordidness. It’s the people of Neptune who have changed, grown up without her in her time away. Logan, Weevil, her father, Mac, and Wallace, they’re all stronger now fueled with a sense of purpose that only comes from finally getting on solid ground. The people of Neptune are ready for a fight, and god fucking damnit is she ready to fight with them.

Her father is disappointed, wants better things for her than this town and the person who comes tethered to it, but he’ll learn to see it her way. He’ll learn that no one writes songs about the ones that come easy, and loving this town, this boy, it’s never been easy. But she’s had 3,100 days of easy, and that’s enough time to know that easy isn’t what she wants.

//

True to form, it’s not easy, and her first major case back in the P.I. ‘biz brings yet another hurricane to weather. When the case is wrapped she finds herself shaken to the core with the very same thoughts that used to haunt her as a teenager, the fact that maybe they are nothing but reflections of their parents, pre-destined for the same types of failure. Plagued with the thought that maybe it’s not Logan who’s doomed to fail the same history lessons, but rather her.

She finds herself wanting to tell Logan that he is not like his father. Wanting to travel back in time to when they were younger and tell him once every day that he is nothing like his father. She wants to tell him but instead she pictures the face of Aurora Scott, and how at first she'd reminded her of Lilly, until, of course, she'd reminded her of herself, and how she'd turned to conning to fit in with her father, and sure, they're older, better people now but their spots haven't really changed.

She knows this because she ran away and stayed gone for nine whole years, she hadn't seen her mother for eleven, and she has a six year old half brother. She knows this because even if he can do it in his fancy new Navy uniform now, all Logan knows is how to use his fists and how to stand up for the people he cares about, regardless of who gets destroyed in the process.

They're their parents, but they're better. They're better because she still dons her high school armor, but she drives it around in her boyfriend's BMW, and she still takes risks, of course, and she still can't tell him how much she misses him, but she's never late for a skype date, and she's good at math, so counting down from 180 in her head has become her new favorite game.

//

180 days later and he comes back. She meets him at the dock, and they kiss like the cliché, reuniting couple that they are, and as they meander on towards his car, she intertwines her fingers with his and thinks, _yeah_.

They're their parents, but they're better, and they’ll always comes back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bryrosea's/nevertothethird's Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary, Day 6: favorite moment of character growth or development. Technically I'm posting this five days early, but that's because I also wrote this fic for Shelby! Shelby, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I am so freaking HAPPY that you've come into my life. My days have been brighter, funnier, and just all around lovelier since we've become friends. This is mushy as all holy hell but SOMEBODY (ps it's you shelby) made me listen to a bunch of emotionally life ruining lv songs all night and now I'm just a puddle of raw emotion. That, and I like you a bunch. I hope you have the absolute best birthday, and the absolute best of days to go with it, because you deserve everything good and pure in the whole wide world. Also, thanks to skimthrough for reading this fic before I published it (maybe we'd call this betaing) you're the best.


End file.
